


Hard-Light

by HarriscoFan3000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Science, goodnight 😴, its early, like really early, so words don’t work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarriscoFan3000/pseuds/HarriscoFan3000
Summary: Late at night in S.T.A.R Labs, Harry tries to save lives all on his own, alone in silence.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Hard-Light

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still fairly new to writing and I recently joined an RP arrowverse server, and ObViOuSlY I tried out for Harry. This was my tryout one-shot (or at least I think that’s what u call it lol). Enjoy!  
> (Un-Beta’d)

It was a normal night at S.T.A.R labs (or morning, depending on who you asked), everything was quiet. But silence doesn’t last forever. Harry cursed under his breath as he began to pick up the shards of glass, that had at one point been called a beaker, off of the floor. He could not understand what the hell he was doing wrong and it was driving him mad. 

Harry has been trying to solve this equation for thirty-eight hours now, and let’s just say he could tell you 14 ways NOT to create hard-light from linear photons. 

He knew he needed rest. He knew he should sleep on this, and wake up refreshed the next morning. But he could not give up, something kept telling him that if he stopped working now, people could die at the hands of this new Meta (dubbed Lumos by Cisco). They needed a way to fight back against her light gun and this was the only solution. With Barry losing his speed, there was just no way he could do anything about it.

So he continued to work, writing equations all over the clear-board until there was no room left. Harry stood back to look over all he had accomplished that night. It was only a theory that he was going off of, but that hadn’t stopped him before...

**Author's Note:**

> Also if u were wondering, yes, I did get approved to be Harry!!! (/•_•)/  
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
